speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Huntress series
The Night Huntress series also called the Cat and Bones series. It is written by Jeaniene Frost. The Night Huntress series is part of a larger universe of books that includes several companion books and a companion series—Night Prince series—called the Night Huntress World. Genres and Sub-Genres Romantic Urban Fantasy / Romantic Urban Fantasy / Paranormal Romance (side books) NOTE: This series can be fournd on the Romance (PNR) side of the bookstore aisle but can easily belong in the UF section since the plots and the action throughout are dominant. Each book has the same protagonist, same love interest and same cast with new additons throughout the series—another way it is different from the ususal PNR format. Series Description or Overview ✥ Catherine (“Cat”) is a twenty-two-year-old Ohio farm girl who is the product of her human mother’s rape by a newly turned vampire. To avenge her mother, Cat spends her teen years seeking out and killing predatory vampires in local bars. One night she meets Bones, a master vampire who defeats her and tricks her into assisting him on his own vampire-killing hunts. Fang-tastic Fiction ✥ Night Huntress (Cat and Bones) '''— (2007-2014) Publisher: Half-vampire Catherine Crawfield is going after the undead with a vengeance, hoping that one of these deadbeats is her father—the one responsible for ruining her mother’s life. Then she’s captured by Bones, a vampire bounty hunter, and is forced into an unholy partnership. In exchange for finding her father, Cat agrees to train with the sexy night stalker until her battle reflexes are as sharp as his fangs. She’s amazed she doesn’t end up as his dinner—are there actually good vampires? Pretty soon Bones will have her convinced that being half-dead doesn’t have to be all bad. But before she can enjoy her newfound status as kick-ass demon hunter, Cat and Bones are pursued by a group of killers. Now Cat will have to choose a side… and Bones is turning out to be as tempting as any man with a heartbeat. ~ SFF | Fantasy Literature and Goodreads ✥ '''Night Huntress World — (2010-2011) These are spin-off novels featuring supporting characters in the Night Huntress universe. Publisher: The night is not safe for mortals. Denise MacGregor knows all too well what lurks in the shadows—her best friend is half-vampire Cat Crawfield—and she has already lost more than the average human could bear. But her family’s past is wrapped in secrets and shrouded in darkness—and a demon shapeshifter has marked Denise as prey. Now her survival depends on an immortal who lusts for a taste of her. He is Spade, a powerful, mysterious vampire who has walked the earth for centuries and is now duty-bound to protect this endangered, alluring human— even if it means destroying his own kind. Denise may arouse his deepest hungers, but Spade knows he must fight his urge to have her as they face the nightmare together… Because once the first crimson drop falls, they will both be lost. ~ SFF | Fantasy Literature ✥ The already fuzzy lines between urban fantasy and paranormal romance blurred with Jeaniene Frost’s 2007 Halfway to the Grave, first in her Night Huntress series. Cat and Bones became another urban fantasy super-couple, but unlike previous urban fantasies, their relationship holds almost equal weight with the external drama. Not quite, or it would be paranormal romance. But close. It might be a groundbreaker for a future in which less distinction is made between UF and PNR. ~ Heroes and Heartbreakers Lead's Species * Half Vampire / Half Human, Para-cop Primary Supe *Vampires What Sets it Apart *Single Romantic couple leads carry whole series. Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told from Cat's perspective. Books in Series Night Huntress/Cat & Bones series: #Halfway to the Grave (2007) #One Foot in the Grave (2008) #At Grave's End (2008) #Destined for an Early Grave (2009) #This Side of the Grave (2011) #One Grave at a Time (2011) #Up From the Grave (Feb 26, 2014) ~ Final The series ends at book #7: The grave stops here Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *0.5. “Reckoning” in Unbound (2011) ~ Anthology *2.5. “Happily Never After” in Weddings from Hell (2008) ~ Anthology *3.5. “Devil to Pay” in Four Dukes and a Devil (2009) ~ Anthology & eBook *4.5. "One For The Money" in Death's Excellent Vacation (2010) ~ Anthology *4.5. "One For The Money" in Magic Graves (2011) ~ eBook with Ilona Andrews *6.5. “Home for the Holidays” in The Bite Before Christmas '' (2011)~Novella :Reading Order :Night Huntress - Complete World series Night Huntress Universe: Companion Series & Books 'Night Prince series' / Vlad and Leila Series: # Once Burned (2012) # Twice Tempted (Mar 26, 2013) # Bound by Flames (January 26, 2015) ~ Final (NEWS) 'Night Huntress World: # First Drop of Crimson (2010) # Eternal Kiss of Darkness (2010) ~ '''Deleted Scenes: Deleted Scenes Trailers Book Trailers ~ Frost Other Series by Author onsite *'Night Prince series' *'Broken Destiny series (aka: Realmwlaker series)' Themes World Building Setting * Licking Falls, Ohio — initial setting ✥ Ohio at first and repeatedly throughout the series. Plus various locations around the USA, Canada, Romania, England, France and various others. Other Places: * New Orleans * Paris: Gregor's homebase * England * Canada * Romania * Richmond, Virginia; * Memphis, TN; * Los Angeles, CA. * Easton Mall: in Ohio * Memphis, Tennessee: Possible sting location * Bite: Undead nightclub in Ohio * Chicago * New Orleans: Home to Majestic. Most haunted town * Ritz-Carlton Hotel: in the French Quarter of New Orleans * Saint Louis Cemetery Number One: in New Orleans * Saint Louis Cathedral: at Jackson Square in New Orleans * Monaco * West Virginia * Falcon Drive-In: in Memphis * Blue Ridge Mountains: Location of Cat & Bones' home * Lasting Peace Cemetery: Cemetery & funeral home in Garland * Garland, Texas * Washington, D.C. * Helen of Troy's Garden: Tyler's flower shop in Washington, D.C. * Sioux City, Iowa * Waverly Hills Sanatorium: in Louisville, Kentucky * Louisville, Kentucky * St. Louis, Missouri * Cathedral of the Epiphany * Southern Hills Mall * War Eagle Park * Missouri River * Ottumwa * Des Moines River * Grandview Park * Richmond, Virginia Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, ghouls, ghosts, demons, remnants, supe drug. shapechanger (not-Were), poltergeist, variance on christian creationism, black magic, voodoo, zombies, pyrokinesis, telepathy and telekinesis. *Supernatural Creatures *Vampire Mythology *About Ghouls Glossary: * Brams: Wonder drug developed from undead blood, named after Bram Stoker * Half-Breed: Half Vampire / Half Human * Law Guardian: Vampire police * Enforcer: Vampiric version of a cop * Samhain: (SAM-en), summer’s end (Celtic festival) * Hure: Whore in German * Hexe: Witch in German * Drache: Dragon in German * Guten Tag: Good day in German * Cain: Vampires believe that Cain was the original vampire and father of them all. 'Groups & Organizations': * Homeland Security: Cat work for a very secret branch of it hunting vampires; * N.I.P.D.: "Northeastern Investigative Paranormal Division" - Ghost Hunters * Sioux City Police Department: * Guardian Council of Vampires: Ruling authority for vampire race * Guardian Council of Vampires: Ruling authority for vampire race World Vampires believe that Cain was the first vampire. *Timeline * Fang-tastic Fiction: Jeaniene Frost: NIGHT HUNTRESS and NIGHT HUNTRESS WORLD SERIES Protagonists ✥ Catherine Kathleen Crawfield: Her mother, Justina was date-raped by a newly changed vampire, Max; Cat had to hide all her oddities from other people. At age 16, her mother told her the truth about what she was. She started hunting vampires after a boy used and abused her taking her virginity and then cheating on her. She hunts vampires to 'atone' for her heritage. Cat crosses paths with Bones who captures her, then trains her and eventually they fall in love. He helps her to reconcile herself with her heritage and allows her to see not all vampires are evil. Soon after Cat is forced to let go of Bones and to work for a secret government agency that hunts rogue vampires, after they blackmail her. Bones hunts her down and after some turmoil they start dating again, much to the dismay of one of her teammates Tate. She and Bones become married according to vampire tradition, although it is later revealed that she had previously been married to a manipulative psycopathic vampire called Gregor. She and Bones face face various obstacles, including a sexist rapist ghost, the homicidal daughter of Cleopatra and a hoard of zombies, but ultimately triumph by working together. ✥ Crispin Russell was born in England in 1766. His mother was fifteen and he was raise by her in a whorehouse. After she died, he was caught stealing and sentenced to an Australian penal colony. He became friends with Spade and Ian. Ian escaped, returned as a vampire, freed Bones and Spade and changed him against his will that night. He awoke in a native graveyard where he took the name Bones. Over the following centuries, he became a formidable vampire bounty hunter. He met Cat while tracking a killer vampire who owned a food delivery service, selling humans as prostitutes and meals to wealthy vampires. Thinking she was hired by him, he captured and 'tortured' her. He determined she was telling the truth that she was a half-vampire and decided to train her with the agreement that she will only kill vampires who killed humans. He falls deeply in love with Cat and eventually she admits to loving him to. They are forced apart for four years by Don and his Paranormal Division of homeland security until he finds her by fluke at a friends wedding. They get back together and he starts helping her out on missions. After his mate Ian develops an obsession with Cat, Bones marries her so he has an undisputed claim on her. Which turns out to be incorrect as Cat was previously married to a vampire called Gregor who Bones fights but Cat subsequently kills. From that point on Cat and Bones have a fairly stable relationship. Night Huntress Universe Reading Order Night Huntress/Cat & Bones series: NOTE: unnumbered books are part of the greater Night Huntress Universe and were left unnumbered to maintain the integrity of the known, commonly used numbers of the series-proper. These novels are placed in the correct reading order as some portions of their content are relevant to the over-all story arc. *0.5. “Reckoning” in Unbound (2011) * 1. Halfway to the Grave (2007) * 2. One Foot in the Grave (2008) *2.5. “Happily Never After” in Weddings from Hell (2008) ~ Anthology * 3. At Grave's End (2008) *3.5. “Devil to Pay” in Four Dukes and a Devil (2009) ~ Anthology & eBook * 4. Destined for an Early Grave (2009) *4.5. "One For The Money" in Death's Excellent Vacation (2010) *4.5. "One For The Money" in Magic Graves (2011) ~ eBook with Ilona Andrews * First Drop of Crimson (2010) — Night Huntress World #1 * Eternal Kiss of Darkness (2010) — Night Huntress World #2 * 5. This Side of the Grave (2011) * 6. One Grave at a Time (2011) *6.5. “Home for the Holidays” in The Bite Before Christmas '' (2011)~Novella * Once Burned (2012) — Night Prince series #1 * Twice Tempted (Mar 26, 2013) — Night Prince series #2 * 7. Up From the Grave (Feb 26, 2013) ~ Night Huntress series ~ Final * Bound by Flames (January 27, 2015) ~ Night Prince series #3 ~ Final ~ '''Reading Order links': :* Reading Order :* Goodreads | Night Huntress - Complete World series Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Halfway to the Grave: Half-vampire Catherine Crawfield is going after the undead with a vengeance, hoping that one of these deadbeats is her father - the one responsible for ruining her mother's life. Then she's captured by Bones, a vampire bounty hunter, and is forced into an unholy partnership. In exchange for finding her father, Cat agrees to train with the sexy night stalker until her battle reflexes are as sharp as his fangs. She's amazed she doesn't end up as his dinner - are there actually good vampires? Pretty soon Bones will have her convinced that being half-dead doesn't have to be all bad. But before she can enjoy her newfound status as kick-ass demon hunter, Cat and Bones are pursued by a group of killers. Now Cat will have to choose a side . . . and Bones is turning out to be as tempting as any man with a heartbeat. ~ Goodreads | Halfway to the Grave ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—One Foot in the Grave: Half-vampire Cat Crawfield is now Special Agent Cat Crawfield, working for the government to rid the world of the rogue undead. She’s still using everything Bones, her sexy and dangerous ex, taught her, but when Cat is targeted for assassination, the only man who can help her is the vampire she left behind. Being around Bones awakens all her emotions, from the adrenaline rush of slaying vamps side by side to the reckless passion that consumed them. But a price on her head—wanted: dead or half-alive—means her survival depends on teaming up with Bones. And no matter how hard Cat tries to keep things professional between them, she’ll find that desire lasts forever…and Bones won’t let her get away again. Original. ~ Goodreads | One Foot in the Grave, #2 ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—At Grave's End: It should be the best time of half-vampire Cat Crawfield’s life. With her undead lover Bones at her side, she’s successfully protected mortals from the rogue undead. But though Cat’s worn disguise after disguise to keep her true identity a secret from the brazen bloodsuckers, her cover’s finally been blown, placing her in terrible danger. As if that wasn’t enough, a woman from Bones’s past is determined to bury him once and for all. Caught in the crosshairs of a vengeful vamp, yet determined to help Bones stop a lethal magic from being unleashed, Cat’s about to learn the true meaning of bad blood. And the tricks she’s learned as a special agent won’t help her. She will need to fully embrace her vampire instincts in order to save herself—and Bones—from a fate worse than the grave. ~ Goodreads | At Grave's End, #3 ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Destined for an Early Grave: Her deadly dreams leave her in grave danger. Since half-vampire Cat Crawfield and her undead lover Bones met six years ago, they've fought against the rogue undead, battled a vengeful Master vampire, and pledged their devotion with a blood bond. Now it's time for a vacation. But their hopes for a perfect Paris holiday are dashed when Cat awakes one night in terror. She's having visions of a vampire named Gregor who's more powerful than Bones and has ties to her past that even Cat herself didn't know about. Gregor believes Cat is his and he won't stop until he has her. As the battle begins between the vamp who haunts her nightmares and the one who holds her heart, only Cat can break Gregor's hold over her. She'll need all the power she can summon in order to bring down the baddest bloodsucker she's ever faced . . . even if getting that power will result in an early grave. ~ Goodreads | Destined for an Early Grave, #4 ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—This Side of the Grave: Half-vampire Cat Crawfield and her vampire husband Bones have fought for their lives, as well as for their relationship. But just when they've triumphed over the latest battle, Cat's new and unexpected abilities threaten to upset a long-standing balance . . . With the mysterious disappearance of vampires, rumors abound that a species war is brewing. A zealot is inciting tensions between the vampires and ghouls, and if these two powerful groups clash, innocent mortals could become collateral damage. Now Cat and Bones are forced to seek help from a dangerous "ally"; the ghoul queen of New Orleans herself. But the price of her assistance may prove more treacherous than even the threat of a supernatural war . . . to say nothing of the repercussions Cat never imagined. ~ Goodreads | This Side of the Grave, #5 ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—One Grave at a Time: How Do You Send A Killer to the Grave When He's Already Dead? Having narrowly averted an (under)World War, Cat Crawfield wants nothing more than a little downtime with her vampire husband, Bones. Unfortunately, her gift from New Orleans's voodoo queen just keeps on giving—leading to a personal favor that sends them into battle once again, this time against a villainous spirit. Centuries ago, Heinrich Kramer was a witch hunter. Now, every All Hallows Eve, he take physical form to torture innocent women before burning them alive. This year, however, a determined Cat and Bones must risk all to send him back to the other side of eternity - forever. But one wrong step and they'll be digging their own graves. ~ Goodreads | One Grave at a Time, #6 ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—Up From the Grave: There’s always one more grave to dig. Lately, life has been unnaturally calm for vampires Cat Crawfield and her husband Bones. They should have known better than to relax their guard, because a shocking revelation sends them back into action to stop an all-out war… A rogue CIA agent is involved in horrifying secret activities that threaten to raise tensions between humans and the undead to dangerous heights. Now Cat and Bones are in a race against time to save their friends from a fate worse than death…because the more secrets they unravel, the deadlier the consequences. And if they fail, their lives—and those of everyone they hold dear— will be hovering on the edge of the grave. ~ Goodreads | Up From the Grave, #7 Category:Series